


Haven't Met Yet

by jessi_08



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: A chance meeting in Chicago might just lead to more for Christen Press and Phil Kessel.





	Haven't Met Yet

Christen didn’t know how JJ did it. She really had no clue as to how the younger woman could stomach a kale smoothie... ever. If Christen was being perfectly honest too, she kind of hated when JJ would get one because then Christen had to fend for herself for breakfast. 

Chicago was supposed to be a food mecca, but after a few years living in the windy city, Christen had grown tired of the selection. The Grand Lux in downtown was ok for breakfast, though was sliding downhill, and the traffic made it unbearable. Wildberry was her favorite but didn’t really fit her strict game week diet. So, she settled for the small omelet place down the block from her apartment and that’s how Christen found herself walking down the road, fighting off the bitter spring cold, the winds whipping around the buildings chilling her to the bone. 

“I should’ve gotten coffee,” Christen muttered to herself.

“Try a kale smoothie, hear they are all the rage,” a man walking next to her said, sarcasm dripping off his words, “Sidney drinks them, so you should drink them. Get in better shape. Get faster.” He rambled in a mocking tone as Christen looked him up and down. 

He didn’t seem like a Chicago dweller. His coat was too thin and his scowl just didn’t fit in. He was in a suit which wasn’t unusual for the Loop area but here by the park… it didn’t fit.

“You know what I’d kill for?” the man asked and Christen realized he was still speaking to her.

“Not a kale smoothie?” she asked and he laughed. His smile was warm and looked much better on him than his scowl. 

“No, a good steak and egg plate, maybe some hash.” His smile widened as he thought about the prospect. Christen wondered if his mouth was watering just as much as her’s did at the thought of it. 

“Well, my best friend abandoned me for a kale smoothie of her own and I’m headed to my favorite breakfast—  _ second _ favorite breakfast place— and they make a mean hash.” Christen smiled softly at him. “Care to join?” Christen asked and snapped her jaw shut. Had she really just asked a complete stranger to breakfast? At least the guy looked shocked too.

“Um… sure? I’m Phil by the way. Figured you should know my name if we’re going to share a meal.” He stretched his hand out.

“Christen,” Christen shook his hand.

“Lead the way to the hash!” Phil smiled as Christen and him walked side by side to the small cafe. They grabbed a table far from the door and the chill outside.

“So, you don’t strike me as a local,” Christen said as Phil looked over the menu.

“Oh god no, I hate this place. I’m from Wisconsin.” 

“That’s not that far away really.”

Nope, but this place is so fake and pretentious.” Phil grumbled again. “Where are you from? It’s obviously not here because you’re too bundled up on a warm day.”

Christen boggled at him. “It’s not warm.”

“It’s over forty-five, it’s warm.” He grinned.

“LA, born and raised.

“Ah, California girl. I like Cali but it’s not home.”

“And where is home for you?” she asked.

“Madison, Wisconsin, but currently Pittsburg.”

“You like Pitt more than Chicago?” Christen asked, shocked, playing with the straw in her water as Phil dumped a few sugars into his coffee. 

“No, I didn’t say that. However, Pitt is very homey and has a small town feel. Everyone cares about you. This place is just shit.” Christen laughed at that.

“I’m not a fan either.” She admitted.

“LA still home?” Phil asked with a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, I just moved back here a few weeks ago.”

“That sucks. Spring up here compared to LA is brutal,” Phil said and Christen nodded in agreement, “at least you missed winter.”

“There was no way I’d be here for winter.”

x-x-x

Christen shuffled into practice, ducking her head as Rory eyed her.

“Christen,” he warned and she offered an apologetic smile. 

“What the hell? JJ asked as Christen started to warm up next to her.

“I… I think I went on a date,” Christen said.

JJ grinned, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Christen smiled.

“Tell me you got a number,” JJ said, looking at Christen who grinned.

“I did.”

x-x-x

With the season starting up, Christen didn’t have much time to talk with Phil. Tonight, she wanted to message him about the event NBC and Team USA roped their team into, but they hadn’t brought up their jobs, and Christen was afraid to scare him off now.

“Ready?” JJ asked, Zach on her arm. 

“Yeah,” Christen sighed, putting her phone in her clutch. Thankfully, the event was held in LA so Christen could stay at her parents and take off from the event whenever she wanted. 

As they walked in, Christen spotted Heather and they made their way over to their teammate.

“Hey, good lookin,” Heather said, hugging Christen then JJ, “Stud,” Heather smirked at Zach, hugging him. “I want you guys to meet our winter counterparts, the hockey team.” Heather started the introductions. The young blonde of the group, Amanda slid up next to Christen.

“I love your necklace,” Amanda said.

“Thank you,” Christen said back, offering a smile. She really wasn’t interested in small talk.

“Join me at the bar?” Amanda asked and Christen glanced at her warily. 

She was cute, but Christen wasn’t really wasn’t in the market right now. Unbidden, her thoughts strayed back to the phone in her pocket. 

Amanda caught Christen’s hesitation and smirked. “It’s a drink, my boyfriend might be upset if I wanted more.”

“Sorry, that was rude of me.” Christen felt her cheeks heat up. “Let me buy the drinks to make up for it?”

“It’s an open bar...” Amanda said confused.

“Exactly.” Christen grinned as the woman laughed, leading the way to the bar.

“So... soccer?” Amanda asked.

“Hockey?” Christen countered raising an eyebrow.

“It’s more delicate than people think.”

“Soccer is more intricate then.” Christen offered, taking a sip from her drink.

“I should introduce you to my brother.” 

“I’m really—”

“There he is.” Amanda grabbed Christen’s hand and tugged her across the room. “Phil,” Amanda said and the man engulfed her in a hug. “I want you to meet a friend—”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop hooking me up?”Phil scolded, as he turned to look at her.

“Phil meet—” Amanda pulled Christen to her side.

“Chris.” Phil smiled.

“Hey, Phil.”

“Wait, what?” asked Amanda, gawking at the exchange.

“So, team USA?” He asked, ignoring his sister.

“Soccer. Let me guess, Hockey?”

“Yup.”

“So that makes you a... Flyer?” Christen asked and both Kessel siblings gasped, grabbing their chests.

“A Penguin! You have much to learn.” Phil smiled, pulling Christen close.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll teach me then.” Christen smiled up at him.

“Nothing would make me happier.” He leaned down and kissed her. 


End file.
